pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsConfrontationIncredibleTribuneRulex Style)
TheCartoonAllStarsConfrontationIncredibleTribuneRulex's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Laney Penn (Grojband) *Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - He-Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Marvel) *Jangles' Joy - Clown Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) *Jordan - Wilbur Robinson (A Day with Wilbur Robinson) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsConfrontationIncredibleTribuneRulex Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsConfrontationIncredibleTribuneRulex Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsConfrontationIncredibleTribuneRulex Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsConfrontationIncredibleTribuneRulex Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsConfrontationIncredibleTribuneRulex Style) - Laney Penn Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsConfrontationIncredibleTribuneRulex Style) - Hopeful Heart Cougar My Bad *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsConfrontationIncredibleTribuneRulex Style) - He-Romantic Heart Skunk Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsConfrontationIncredibleTribuneRulex Style): Penny Forrester's First Date? *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsConfrontationIncredibleTribuneRulex Style) - Transcripts Category:TheCartoonAllStarsConfrontationIncredibleTribuneRulex Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG